deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
Malice
Malice (殺意, Satsui) is the thirty-fifth episode of the ''Death Note'' anime series. Synopsis Over the course of the month of January, most everyone involved with Kira or the case continues on with their same existence, while Mello appears to be keeping tabs on Kiyomi Takada. Stephen Gevanni tells Near he has taken care of something, and Ryuk is seen in Light's presence while Mikami continues writing names. Takada then calls Mikami and gives her a very surreptitious message of "T", to which Mikami gives his own, "I've confirmed it". Takada then sends Light a message saying that she wants to see him, which was meant to confirm that Light is clear to meet with Near. Gevanni then contacts Near and says that nothing has changed in Mikami's behavior, so Near calls the Japanese Task Force and himself requests to meet Light. When Light questions why he would go ahead and meet with a Kira suspect, Near says that it requires him to show his face, and that doing so will close the case. Aizawa thinks to himself that the reason this is happening is so that Light can either be exposed or kill Near. As Light accepts, Near lays out some ground rules: all members of the Task Force must be present, as all members of the SPK and Mogi will be there while Misa will go elsewhere. Near then gives the meeting location: an abandoned warehouse he purchased known as the Yellow Box, and also forbids the Task Force from leaving the Death Note behind, thinking to himself that this is what Light would want. Light questions taking the Death Note, and Near says that that way they can still guard it, and won't try to take it since Aizawa can confirm it regardless; however, he also says that Light should not be holding the Death Note during this to avoid killings. Near asks for the meeting to take place on January 28th at 1:00 PM, which Light expected had Near been following Mikami. Light accepts to all terms, and both declare to themselves that they are going to win. Light later meets Takada for dinner, and gives her a final order: to kill Near when they get the chance. The next day, Takada drives to a red carpet event, with paparazzi frantically taking photos, unaware of a red car driven by Matt approaching. Matt drives towards everyone and throws a smoke grenade, covering the area, before driving off. Lidner tries to take Takada safely inside, but they are confronted by Mello, who requests that Takada come with him on his motorbike without showing his face; Lidner allows for it while also sending chase cars. Mello is able to fend them off and escape into an alley, then handcuffs Takada. Takada's kidnapping is made public, and the Task Force watches the broadcast. Light deduces that the violent nature of the act means that it can't be Near just as Near contacts them. Light asks if Near can contact Mello, with both having deduced it was him, but Near says that that would be impossible since Mello wouldn't respond regardless. Meanwhile, Matt tries escaping from Takada's numerous bodyguards, but is cornered by them. He surrenders, but as he is getting out of the car, the bodyguards brutally shoot him to death, declaring that death is the only thing acceptable for a crime against Kira. Mello takes Takada to a trailer and locks them in. Taking off his helmet, he then makes Takada strip in front of him at gunpoint, noting that she can wear a blanket. He gives her the blanket at her request while she is taking off her underwear, but is revealed to be hiding a piece of the Death Note in her bra, which she takes in her hand. Mello puts her clothes away in a box and drives away, where he hears of Matt's death on the news. Having been briefed by Light, Takada then writes Mello's real name, Mihael Keehl, in the Death Note, and Mello dies while they are parking inside a building. Takada then breaks through the glass and retrieves her phone. She contacts Light and discreetly tells him what happened, then begs him to rescue her. Light then discreetly replies that she must now kill as many people as possible, and Takada reluctantly agrees. Light then goes to save her along with Aizawa and Ide. Meanwhile, Takada uses the phone to contact Mikami so he can send the list of names to write. Mikami deduces that she killed her kidnappers but can't move, so he decides to go the crime scene himself. Meanwhile, Light is in the backseat of the car, and they prepare a 30-minute drive to where Takada is. But while in the back, Light takes out his watch. He then writes Takada's name in the Death Note, prompting her to light the entire building on fire and consuming not only herself and Mello's body, but also any pieces of the Death Note she may have. Light and Lidner both arrive at the scene and view the horror of the scene. Notable Events *Near informs Light Yagami and the Japanese Task Force that he wishes to meet on January 28th at 1:00 pm at the Yellow Box Warehouse, requesting that all members of the Task Force appear and that they bring the Death Note with them. *Mello kidnaps Kiyomi Takada with the help of his childhood friend from Wammy's House, Matt. However, Matt is gunned down and killed by the police for his participation in kidnapping Kira's spokesperson. *Light, who planned for Takada to murder Near and Mello, had passed on Mello's name, which Soichiro Yagami had discovered prior to his death using his Shinigami Eyes. As Mello orders Takada to strip, she pulls out a pencil and a scrap of paper from Mikami's Death Note from her bra, which she keeps hidden from Mello using the blanket he provided her with. *Mello places Takada in the back of a semi-truck and assumes the driver's seat. However, Takada writes his name down and Mello dies of a heart attack, causing the truck to crash into a building. Takada then places a call to Light for help. As Light, Aizawa and Ide rush to her destination, Light uses the Death Note piece that he keeps in his watch to have Takada commit suicide by setting herself, her surroundings and everything she wrote on afire. Episode Guide es:Malicia fr:Tentative de meurtre pl:Złośliwość fi:Murhanhimo Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Part II (anime)